


Solivagant

by ophelilacs



Series: Solivagant [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelilacs/pseuds/ophelilacs
Summary: Royaume de Logres,cinquième siècleaprès la naissancedu Christ.❝Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me suivre ? Je ne suis rien, juste une âme brisée. Vous ne trouverez plus rien en moi. Je ne vous ai épargnée des misères que j'ai fait subir au monde.- Si, j'ai trouvé un peu d'espoir dans ce monde incertain. Vous allez seul, or cette solitude qui vous hante ne fait qu'accroître votre désir de vivre.- Je ne veux plus vivre. je ne suis rien. un traître, un assassin, un tourne casaque. là-bas, personne ne me croira. Pourquoi me suivre ? Je ne vous ai pas épargnée dans mon horreur, Ralia. Vous êtes bien étrange.- Je le suis. Mais j'ai cet ardent désir de vous aider. Vous avez changé. Quelque chose en vous résonne en moi. Je vous aiderai à redorer votre nom, à repeindre votre honneur.- Entre un traître et une espionne, la paire est drôle.- Comme nos destins, Lancelot, comme nos destins.❞
Series: Solivagant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941196
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite note de début : les personnages de Blanchefleur du Berry, Dorian, Melissandre, Rosalie, Hector, Brenn et j'en oublie sûrement sont ceux de l'histoire kaamelott d'une amie très chère. Elle m'a encouragée et autorisée à les utiliser dans Solivagant. Par ailleurs, ils n'apparaitront que plus tard mais cette histoire est un alternatic universe à la sienne (qui n'est pas sur AO3 mais sur Wattpad sous le titre des Pétales d'une vie)

❝Il est temps de me dire adieu, ma fille. Mon temps est venu, ne m'en veux pas. Je vais enfin rejoindre ma femme, ma douce femme... Et toi, tu porteras l'honneur de notre clan. Sois brave, Ralia.

— Restez quelques instants, mon père, je vous en supplie. Il vous reste encore des années à vivre ! Le ciel ne saurait vous accueillir bientôt... Restez.

— Non, ma chère enfant. Il faut que tu prennes ma place. Notre clan a besoin d'un nouveau chef. Je suis trop vieux, la maladie me ronge et je me meurs. Tu seras forte, grande.

— Je ne saurais père. Jamais je ne serais aussi digne que vous en tant que régente. Comment ferais-je pour guider notre peuple sans votre sagesse ?

— Tu sauras très bien mener notre peuple. J'ai confiance. Écoute, il faudra que tu ailles sur le continent... prévenir le roi Arthur que je suis mort. Et il faudra que tu lui prêtes allégeance. Je t'ai bien élevé, Ralia. Tu es belle comme ta mère. Je t'aime.❞

Deux heures plus tard, il était mort. Ralia pleura. Ses larmes tombèrent sur la terre humide déjà de la pluie. Elle sera sa ceinture où reposais ses fioles et ses poudres, ses armes fétiches. L'air marin ballotait ses cheveux bruns. Elle aimait la petrichor, la terre mêlée à l'eau qui libérait des parfums millénaires. Elle essaya de repousser le chagrin mais il revenait sans cesse comme ces vagues qui s'échouaient sur les grèves de son île. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, seule pour guider un peuple et ses poisons ne lui seraient d'aucune efficacité. Sa mère lui avait enseigné tout son pouvoir, elle avait été prêtresse et officiant les mystères de dieux immémoriaux. Ralia avait appris de son père la stratégie militaire, l'art de mener la guerre intelligente. Et voilà qu'elle devait honorer cet héritage. Oui, quand bien même son cœur n'était prêt, son esprit l'était. Pour le bien de son peuple, pour l'amour des siens, elle devait gouverner. Ralia jeta un regard à la plage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, du haut de la falaise qui surplombait l'île. Tout cela lui manquerait. Mais au diable ! Elle reviendrait bien vite du continent. Et ce roi Arthur n'avait pas l'air d'être le pire des souverains. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers ses sujets.

❝Faites savoir que le seigneur Macrath Glens est mort et que moi sa fille, Ralia Sylís Mēidenn est votre nouvelle souveraine. Préparez un bateau, je pars informer le roi Arthur de la mort de notre bien-aimé souverain. ❞


	2. 𝒐1 ❝𝒍𝒂 𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ce n'est simplement qu'un début, je promets que la suite s'arrange :)

Way back in days of old  
There was a legend told...   
❝❞

Le voyage dura une semaine et trois jours. Le bateau fut pris à de nombreuses reprises dans des tempêtes monstrueuses et connu cependant des jours d'accalmie. Enfin, il arriva en vue des terres de Bretagne. Le capitaine décida de caboter durant les derniers jours pour trouver un port ou une plage pour accoster. Ralia Sylís Mēidenn inspira l'air marin de ce pays qu'elle commençait à peine à connaître. La Bretagne ne différait pas trop de ses îles mais il y avait à sûr beaucoup plus de population. La terre qui se découpait à l'horizon n'était composée que de falaises ou de forêts mais elle sentait que son aventure ne faisait que débuter. Un sentiment étrange l'avait prise en quitter son village, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. C'était idiot, elle le savait. Chaque personne ressentait ce désir nostalgique en quittant son territoire ancestral. Or, il s'agissait d'un pressentiment bien plus pressent. Un présage comme lui avait enseigné sa mère. La jeune chef de clan chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il fallait se concentrer sur un seul objectif : de rendre jusqu'à la cour du roi Arthur, lui rendre l'hommage et repartir. Dans une lune elle serait de retour. Du moins l'espérait-elle...

❝Ma dame, j'ai repéré une plage pour accoster. Elle est à une lieue. Je vous laisserai débarquer, vous, Artair Douglass et Ceallach Ó Caoimh. Puis je repartirai. Après votre entrevue avec le roi, demandez Richard Yorke au port de Kaamelott. Il est un distant cousin, il pourra vous ramener.

— Merci Lulach. Tu mérites un bon repos. Et surtout, dis à nos amis que je serais de retour pour la nouvelle lune.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, ma reine.❞

Les adieux se gonflèrent de larmes et de souvenirs joyeux, de promesses enfin. Ralia et ses deux compagnons sautèrent du bateau dans la mer glacée. Ils restèrent plantés là à regarder l'horizon et leur embarcation puis se retournèrent vers la côte escarpée. De longues falaises découpaient le ciel rougeoyant et les rayons du soleil épousaient les formes de l'océan. Seul un petit sentier se découpait vers un plateau couvert de forêts. La troupe cheminait paisiblement pendant que la nuit s'installait et les étoiles naissaient. 

***

❝Monseigneur ! Trois voyageurs ont débarqués sur les rives nord-est de vos terres. Il faut absolument les intercepter. Il s'agit peut-être d'espions !

— Ailean, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand je m'occupe de mes carottes ?

— Vous m'avez dit de vous avertir dès que nos gens apercevaient des mouvements. Parce que si Lancelot lance des espions sur vos terres, il fallait vous avertir et ensuite vous iriez faire un rapport en Carmélide. Ce genre de choses.

— Bon, c'est vrai. Excusez moi. Vous savez que je déteste que l'on me dérange quand j'entretiens mon potager. Sans lui, nous ne tiendrons pas un seul siège. Et il faudra s'y préparer si Lancelot ou Loth nous attaque. Où sont-ils exactement ?

— Craig Phadrig. Les voiles de leur bateau arboraient un étendard bleu : une abeille survolant un soleil. Il y a une femme et deux hommes. On dirait des chevaliers et elle une dame de haute qualité.

— De haut rang idiot, de haute qualité, ça ne veut rien dire. Quant à ce symbole, j'ai ma petite idée mais il faudra vérifier là-bas. Quel chemin prennent-ils ?

— Celui de la côte. Au dernier rapport, ils arrivaient près de l'arbre percé.

— Allons-y, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !❞

***

Les trois comparses s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit au pied d'un arbre qui semblait étrangement percé. Ralia sentait une brise froide parcourir sa peau. Au dessus d'elle, les étoiles brillaient comme des milliards de feux qui ne cesseraient de flamber. L'odeur de la mer se mêlait à présent aux effluves de la forêt, un festival de sensations nouvelles. La mélancolie la guida vers ses terres à peine quittées. Son père lui manquait et le deuil n'était qu'impossible à faire. Sa mère Resha, elle, avait succombé six ans auparavant et jamais plus Macrath Glens n'avait été le même homme. Certains soirs, sa fille l'entendait murmurer des paroles erratiques. Il parlait de la ramener d'entre les morts grâce au Graal. Bien sûr, le Thane des Féroé participait à la quête mais simplement dans l'intérêt d'une gloire et d'un honneur qui ne serait jamais égalé. D'aucun n'avait trouvé la coupe sacrée, le roy Arthur tournait en rond, voilà les nouvelles que l'on recevait rarement dans les îles. La liaison avec le continent avait toujours été compliquée, les bateaux faisant souvent naufrage et les messages coulant avec. Oui, Ralia avait désiré découvrir le monde mais l'idée de diriger son peuple, de l'aider à vivre n'était que plus tentante. Rendre hommage à Arthur lui faisait ressortir ses souvenirs les plus enfouis et ses désirs les plus sincères : elle découvrait le royaume de Logres et s'acquittait de son nouveau devoir de Thane des Féroé.

Le visage de sa mère illumina enfin sa nuit. Resha avait toujours été une femme généreuse mais aussi redoutable. Elle avait été jadis prêtresse, officiant les cultes des Dieux et transmettant leurs messages. Les mystères et autres cérémonies n'étaient que son œuvre. Mais elle avait aussi appris l'art des poisons et des poudres, outil essentiel pour sa fonction. Enfin, elle avait tout transmis à sa fille. Ralia avait poursuivi les travaux de sa mère et approfondi l'étude des plantes et de leurs effets. En cela, son arme était redoutable. Certes, elle ne maniait médiocrement l'épée mais rien ne pouvait vaincre un poison. Peut-être qu'en Bretagne trouverait-elle de quoi enrichir ses études. Par réflexe, la jeune femme serra la sacoche qui lui servait de bagage. En dehors de ses potions, elle avait pris avec elle les livres et carnets de son père, pensant les décortiquer et aussi les présenter au roi pour prouver son ascendance.

Soudain, un bruit sec la tira de ses songes. La lune éclairait faiblement le paysage et des silhouettes se découpèrent devant elle. Des scintillements capturaient les rayons argentés pour se refléter dans les yeux de Ralia et ses amis.

❝Ne faites pas un geste, tonna une voix. Vous êtes sur les terres du seigneur de Calédonie.

— Sieur, nous ne venons pas en ennemis ! Je suis Ralia Sylís Mēidenn, fille de Macrath Glens, le Thane des Féroé. Il est mort voilà quelques semaines et m'a urgée de prêter allégeance au roi Arthur, en tant que clan fédéré.

— Quelle blague ! Le roi Arthur a disparu il y a des mois ! Vous ne pouvez qu'être des espions.

— Non, je vous le jure Sieur...

Malgré la faible lumière, la Thane distingua la silhouette de celui qui lui faisait face. Il était un homme de grande stature, barbu. Son torse était couvert d'une armure tandis que le bas de son corps... recouvert d'une jupe à carreaux.

Je sais qui vous êtes ! Mon père m'avait parlé de vous. Si je ne me trompe, Calogrenant, roi de Calédonie. Écoutez je vous conjure de me croire. Nous ne savions rien de la disparition du roi.

— Vous semblez honnête mais je dois quand même vous emmener devant mes seigneurs alliés, en Carmélide. Là nous serons en sécurité. Venez, nous avons de la place sur les chevaux.❞

Ralia monta derrière Calogrenant, ses comparses sur deux autres chevaux montés par (effectivement) des chevaliers au service du roi de Calédonie. Tout cela lui parut si étrange, tout était allé si vite. À peine débarquée, voilà que l'on lui apprenait la disparition de la seule personne qui pouvait la légitimer comme successeur de son père. Voilà aussi qu'elle se faisait capturer et emmener vers un royaume voisin. Non, cela n'est qu'un rêve.

❝Que s'est-il passé, Messire ? Nous ne sommes avertis de beaucoup dans nos îles.

— Ça a commencé quand Arthur a échangé sa femme avec celle d'un autre chevalier, Karadoc. Guenievre s'est barrée avec Lancelot et il a commencé à comploter contre Arthur avec Loth d'Orcanie. Leur coup d'état a échoué et Guenievre redevenue reine, Karadoc a repris sa femme. Mais les dieux n'ont pas aimé. Les rumeurs ont chuchoté que Lancelot était devenu fou et qu'il voyait un homme en noir... Arthur avait perdu de son autorité et pour réaffirmer son pouvoir, a replanté Excalibur. Tout le monde s'est succédé et a échoué bien sûr. C'est lui l'Élu, le vrai. Sauf que quand il a voulu la reprendre, eh bien... Il a échoué aussi. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il n'a pas essayé.

— Oh. Mais pourquoi ? C'est un bon roi ! Juste et Élu des Dieux pour guider la quête du Graal.

— Dame Ralia, vous êtes bien naïve. Non, Arthur n'allait pas bien. Il a renoncé à son titre de roi. Leodagan est devenu régent puis Karadoc. Notre Pendragon lui, est devenu obsédé par sa descendance. Il a parcouru le continent pour rechercher ses éventuels enfants mais il n'en a trouvé aucun. Mort ou simplement pas de lui, c'est tot ce qu'on a su. Enfin, il est revenu à Kaamelott. Il a essayé... De se tuer. Lancelot était là pour le tuer aussi. Sauf qu'il l'a sauvé. Personne n'a compris. Cela nous amène il y a cinq mois. Le bruit a couru qu'Arthur était mort alors tout le monde s'est précipité pour lui rendre ses derniers honneurs. Il n'était pas mort mais c'était tout comme. Une dizaine de mois après sa tentative de suicide, il n'avait toujours pas repris ce qu'il avait perdu. Karadoc lui a alors rendu le pouvoir. En somme, tout le monde est allé le voir, dont Lancelot. Arthur lui a donne les pleins pouvoirs, une erreur !

Calogrenant secoua la tête, la gorge nouée.

» Lancelot s'est mis à rechercher les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, à mettre leurs têtes à prix. Arthur, lui, a tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que notre bon régent a mis la tête d'un marchand d'esclaves, Venec, à prix aussi. Je vous emmène auprès d'alliés, contre Lancelot. Nous devons retrouver Arthur, sans lui, nous ne pourrons rien.

— Suis-je prisonnière, alors ?

— Je le crains, ma Dame. Je suis navrée, vous êtes arrivée au mauvais moment. Cela arrive. Vous voyez une fois, j'étais sur les routes de Carmélide pour aller à Kamelott et je suis tombé dans une flaque, mon armure a rouillé et...

— Sieur Calogrenant, je ne voudrais paraître indigente d'esprit mais pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas repartir ? Personne ne sait que je suis là.

— C'est plus compliqué. Des pirates à la solde de Lancelot parcourent les mers sans vergogne. Vous pourriez être capturée. Voire pire. Nous avons besoin d'alliés et votre petite île pourrait être d'une aide précieuse. Nous vivons un enfer. D'aucun n'a compris ce qui était arrivé à Lancelot. Il avait été un frère pour nous. Mais certains ont murmuré qu'il s'agissait de cet homme en noir.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

— Non, jamais aucune âme ne sait de qui il s'agit. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une farce. Mais mes alliés eux... sont plus superstitieux. Ils évoquent un défi des Dieux.

— Oh... J'ai vraiment choisi un moment inopportun pour arriver. J'avais promis à mon peuple d'être là dans une lune. D'ailleurs, où nous conduisez vous ? Vous avez mentionné la Carmélide mais c'est vaste.

— Vous verrez bien.❞

Ralia décida de ne plus poser de questions. Elle avait rencontré Calogrenant, se souvint-elle. Mais elle était âgée de sept ans, sans doute ne s'en remémorait-il pas. Ils chevauchèrent jusque l'aube, s'arrêtèrent plusieurs heures à couvert. Sans doute pour éviter les hommes de Lancelot. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi preux que lui avait cédé ? Quand son père lui avait raconté les histoires ds chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Lancelot était un exemple. Certes Macrath Glens se faisait vieux alors et ne l'avait connu qu'un couple d'années mais le jeune homme l'avait impressionné. Des faits d'armes héroïques, des valeurs prônant la vertu. Et pourtant, il avait confié à sa fille que le blanc chevalier avait une lueur singulière dans son regard. Une mélancolie inexplicable, une jalousie infondée. Comme s'il était jaloux d'un monde qu'il n'avait connu et ne pourrait connaître. Comme s'il rêvait d'un ailleurs sans personne et juste un public pour l'acclamer. Comme s'il cherchait une épaule pour soulager le lourd fardeau qu'il portait depuis son enfance. Ralia n'avait jamais eu cette habilité à lire le cœur des gens à l'instar de son cher père. Oh que vous me manquez. Vous êtes parti bien vite.

Elle ne comprenait pas le cœur des hommes. Ils étaient tous en quête de gloire, de pouvoir mais ne s'intéressaient aux choses simples de la vie, ne profitaient de la chaleur d'un foyer ou de la douceur de la pluie. Non, il fallait qu'ils soient des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de chair, éternels insatisfaits. Maïs comprenaient–ils que le désir venait en apprenant de l'existence ? Cela elle ne le savait. Mais si tous les hommes pensaient comme cela, l'humanité entière serait sauvée !   
Ce Lancelot, pris d'une folie incontrôlable. Osera–t–il défier les Dieux ? L'hybris, l'orgueil démesuré n'est qu'une raison de plus pour tomber bien bas sur cette terre. On pense voler aussi haut que le soleil et voilà qu'il ronge nos esprits. PAF, nous nous enfonçons dans les débris de l'océan et nous coulons gentiment sans que personne ne se soucie de nous aider à remonter.

❝Dame Ralia, messires chevaliers, vous voilà arrivés.

Un château découpait le ciel gris de tourelles. Devant, un champ d'engins de siège et d'armes, prêtes à massacrer une ville entière.

— Où donc ?

— Chez vos hôtes, le roi et la reine de Carmélide.❞


	3. 𝒐2 ❝𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒆𝒖𝒙 𝒅'𝒐𝒓❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy yallz :)

Stand up !  
Don't let your legend suck  
❝❞

À travers les épais rideaux, l'air frais du crépuscule soufflaient un vent mirifique. Niall frissonnait. Il détestait sa chambre, il détestait ce château. Parfois, il se maudissait pour son ambition et son orgueil. Il ne dormait jamais, plus depuis cette fameuse nuit. Les flammes crépitaient encore devant ses yeux, l'odeur du brûlé le hantait. Il revoyait encore la Table Ronde ravagée par le feu, il se souvenait des hurlements lors des traques. Dieu, qu'il désirait s'arracher la mémoire de son corps ! La douleur le démangeait. Jeune, il avait idéalisé le chevalier du Lac, Lancelot le Blanc. Et quand enfin ! Enfin il avait pris la route pour suivre son exemple, les rêves s'étaient éparpillés sur une route sans fin. On l'avait refusé, sous prétexte que le roi était mourant. Après la prise de pouvoir par Lancelot, Niall s'était fait capturé et recruté au service du régent. Aide de camp du régent Lancelot ! Un poste digne des plus grands honneurs ! Cela voulait aussi dire effectuer les bassesses, tuer les condamnés, questionner les prisonniers. Et ces crimes le gardaient réveillé. Non, il ne pouvait dormir. Il ne reconnaissait plus son seigneur. Jadis, l'on contait les aventures du grand et preux Lancelot. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il agissait comme possédé. Les actes cruels se succédaient, sans que personne ne sache expliquer le comportement du régent. Loth d'Orcanie disait que le pouvoir lui était monté au nez. Mais Niall sentait autre chose. Lancelot n'était pas lui-même. Parfois, le jeune homme entendait son seigneur murmurer des paroles inintelligibles, il parlait d'un homme en noir. Mais ce mystérieux personnage était invisible. Niall savait qu'au fond du cœur de Lancelot, il restait une once d'humanité. Quelqu'un l'avait brisé, son âme avait besoin d'aide pour revivre. Mais fallait-il qu'il soit prêt à être guéri. Bien qu'il haïssait les actions qu'il était obligé de faire, le sieur avait foi en son seigneur. Il avait espoir, un jour, Lancelot serait de nouveau un héros.

Un bêlement retentit dans la chambre. Le bouc Ferme-ta-gueule exprimait son agrément aux pensées de Niall, sans doute. L'animal était le seul véritable compagnon de confiance du jeune chevalier. Il se sentait pris au piège dans cette cour. Tout le monde trahissait tout le monde, personne n'avait la moindre once de décence. On lui répétait que sa gentillesse allait le conduire à la mort, mais il valait mieux se faire tuer en défendant ses convictions plutôt que de vivre en lâche. La seule personne avec qui Niall s'entendait presque normalement était Sieur Dagonnet. S'il ne brillait par son intellect, ses remarques éclairaient simplement le cœur bien obscur de ses comparses. Quand il n'effectuait pas les sales besognes de son seigneur, le "chevalier sans sommeil" se perdait dans les nombreux recoins du château. Dans une salle perdue, il avait fait la découverte de deux tabourets identiques qui transportait la personne qui s'asseyait dessus à un autre endroit. La salle des coffres était remplie de richesses sans noms. Toutefois, il avait perdu le goût de ces choses. Lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un pour guérir son cœur...

Ferme-ta-gueule vint se coller contre Niall, étendu sur son lit. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, non plus noir mais aux striures d'or et de rouge. Il était temps de réveiller le régent. L'aide de camp s'habilla de l'uniforme réglementaire de la garde, un habit blanc et gris. Il s'assura que son compagnon de chambrée avait bien à manger et ferma sa porte. Il déambula dans les couloirs et arriva enfin devant les appartements de son Seigneur. Il toqua. Pas de réponse. Niall entra quand même. La chambre jadis sombre et sobre était maintenant remplie d'armes ou de livres, éparses sur le sol. Le lit n'avait pas été défait, seulement des feuilles avaient été étalées dessus. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'autre pièce, un petit bureau tapissé de teintures. Lancelot se tenait debout, appuyé contre une fenêtre. Immobile, il ne faisait que regarder l'horizon en tripotant machinalement une chevalière passée à son pouce.

❝Seigneur, allez-vous bien ? Je peux vous laisser.

— Ah, c'est toi Niall. Reste. De toute manière, je dois bien me préparer. Mes espions vont faire un rapport.

— Vous semblez... ailleurs.

— Je suis sur une piste, j'ai peut-être un moyen de trouver le Graal. Le Graal, Niall ! Il faut que je le trouve, j'aurais réussi là où Arthur a échoué... Et Il pourra partir, me laisser en paix !

— Seigneur Lancelot, expliquez moi, je pourrais vous aider. Je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi.

— Les yeux d'or. Une légende perdue sur un sortilège perdu qui permet de dévoiler aux yeux mortels toute la magie de notre monde. Je les trouve, je trouve le Graal. Et il me laissera. Niall, je ne peux plus dormir. Il vient me hanter, si je dors. Il vient me hanter constamment. Je pensais être assez fort pour lui résister.

— Qui est-ce, seigneur ? Cette personne que mentionnez sans arrêt.

— Méleagant. L'homme en noir ! Je dois faire oublier le règne d'Arthur. Je dois m'imposer, faire table rase du passé !❞

Lancelot s'effondra au sol, exténué après des nuits sans sommeil. Dans les bras de Niall, il avait l'air frêle et d'une pâleur maladive. Il fallait dire qu'il s'épuisait à la tâche, essayant si fort de parvenir à la fin de ses quêtes. Il paraissait au bout de ses forces. Toutes ces semaines, Méléagant était venu le voir. Chaque fois, il réclamait la mort d'Arthur, la vraie. Il réclamait de Lancelot l'abandon de la magie qu'il pratiquait en secret. Il lui ordonnait d'être un homme, de se rendre à la hauteur de la mission qu'il avait confié au chevalier blanc. Au fond de lui, le Seigneur du Lac savait qu'il voulait tout abandonner, se laisser noyer comme Arthur l'avait fait. Cependant, son ambition était la plus forte. Ce qu'il désirait ardemment, c'était de prouver que les membres du gouvernement précédent avaient été des incapables et que lui, grâce à sa discipline, était largement capable de réussir. Puis grâce à sa récente découverte, le trouver le Graal ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant. Et puis, ses sentiments envers Genièvre s'éteint mués en quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Il avait ruiné quinze années de sa vie à convoiter cette femme. Certes, elle possédait les qualités idéales d'une dame : gentille, douce, attentionnée, même avec du caractère. Pourtant, il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pour lui. D'une étrange manière, elle et Arthur étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'ils puissent arguer. Mais lui, Lancelot du Lac, avait un cœur qui ne saurait être guéri. Il ne parvenait à se l'avouer mais il perdait pied et se trouvait plongé dans l'obscurité chaque jour qui avançait. Trouver son prédécesseur l'aiderait à assoir son autorité et à prouver sa légitimité.

Quand Lancelot repris conscience, Niall lui avait apporté de quoi se restaurer. L'intention était louable mais l'appétit manquait. Plus rien ne l'attirait, à par sa mission. Il congédia son aide de camp pour se concentrer sur le rapport de ses espions. Au Nord, un bateau provenant d'îles éloignées avait débarqué trois passagers. Dans le pays, aucune nouvelle ni de Venec ni d'Arthur. Et malgré tous les renseignements qu'il avait essayé de récolter, personne n'avait pu être à même de savoir où l'ancien marchand d'esclaves avait conduit l'ancien roi. Il avait fait mettre tout le royaume de Logres à sac, tentative vaine. Rien ni personne en Gaule, encore moins en Bretagne. Les chefs de clans qui avaient accepté l'autorité de Lancelot n'avaient fait qu'échouer. Frustré et perdu, il envoya valdinguer un livre poussiéreux à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que le chevalier s'aperçut du miracle qui venait de se produire. Cet ouvrage en tombant, s'était ouvert comme par magie. Intrigué, Lancelot s'en approcha. Toute la poussière était retombée au sol, formant ainsi une auréole autour de l'objet. Il se baissa, sincèrement curieux. Un instant il oublia tous les malheurs qu'il avait pu causer et tous les malheurs que le monde lui avait offert. L'écriture était soignée, très étroite et cursive. Des tâches d'encre s'étalaient par endroits. Un paragraphe l'attira. Pour cette seule seconde, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, seul cela importait face au monde.

❝Du règne des Dieux seuls les yeux  
d'or de l'unique sang de l'Élu  
En son sein guidera la vie éternelle  
Gardienne des abeilles et l'Oublié  
Feront écho au monde  
Enfin le berceau du Soleil retrouvera son courage  
Et débutera la guerre  
Purifier les fautes enfin.

— Vous en avez mis du temps. Je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela. Encore une preuve que les Dieux vous ont abandonné. Une preuve une fois de plus que vous ne serez jamais l'Élu.

— Taisez vous ! Le nom d'Arthur est maudit dans cet endroit. Je vous signale que je suis peut-être moi aussi l'Élu ! Excalibur est revenue, une fois. Aux pieds d'Arthur et de moi. Je n'ai pas pu la tenir mais si j'avais pu... Je peux encore aller la chercher. Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à la sortir du rocher. À ce moment là, vous aurez sans doute décidé de me laisser en paix !

— Je sens sa marque sur lui. Vous pensez constamment à lui, vous tenez à lui. Pensez-vous que l'on gagne un combat par la miséricorde et la sympathie ?

— Je garde cette chevalière comme gage d'une amitié qui a jadis existé. Je ne vous demande point de juger mes actions. Bien que cela, vous le faites avec délice.

— Mon cher Lancelot, s'exclama-t-il en riant. À votre avis, pourquoi vous ai-je choisi ? Vous le savez pertinemment. Vous seul avez la capacité à conduire une vraie mission, avec un vrai but. Le Graal dans vos mains et vous serez l'homme le plus glorifié du monde connu ! Vous pourrez vous venger de tous les affronts que vos anciens compagnons vous ont fait subir. Quant à cette prophétie... Vous en connaissez le sens. Trouvez Arthur. Trouvez, vous trouverez les yeux d'or puis le Graal. Trouvez les anciens chevaliers. Continuez les traques. Usez la magie. Mais pas cette magie blanche de pacotille, non. Laissez moi vous apprendre les vrais sorts. Vous deviendrez puissant.❞

Une lueur nouvelle jaillit des yeux du seigneur du Lac. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu depuis des semaines renaquît en son sein. La peur, le doute et la mélancolie avaient quitté enfin son cœur. Il regarda sa main et cette chevalière, qu'il avait à son pouce. L'heure des jérémiades s'était achevée il y a bien longtemps. Il l'enleva et la jeta au sol. Il leva les yeux en direction des fenêtres. La nuit était là. Il se retourna et regarda Méléagant. Non, non, il n'était pas faible. Il prouverait au monde que lui, Lancelot du Lac, fils unique du roi Ban, était un nouvel Élu. Qui savait, après tout. Excalibur le reconnaîtrait. Il sourit. Faire table rase du passé, cette merveilleuse et doucereuse chanson résonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies. Diable, il était prêt !

***

Le crépuscule avait déroulé sa cape noire depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Niall trouva enfin le sommeil. Ironique lorsque son surnom urgeait le contraire. Il rêva sans doute mais trop occupé à savourer ces instants de repos, il ne se soucia point de songes. Pourtant, son esprit lui insuffla une vision. Il se trouvait face à un femme dont les traits vaporeux se transformaient sans cesse.

❝Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

— Quoi ? Où suis-je ? Je suis censé dormir !

— Il va falloir m'écouter, jeune homme ! J'ai pas tout mon temps. Je fais ça avec tout chevalier que je trouve plutôt doué, donc une bonne dizaine quand même. Après, n'allez pas penser que vous allez avoir un destin exceptionnel. Je vous coupe tout de suite, c'est non. Peut-être à l'occasion il y aura un fait d'armes impressionnant mais c'est tout. Par contre ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qu'il va falloir vous mettre en route bientôt. Enfin, attendez que la fille arrive. Bref, je sens que vous allez gonfler en gloire. Je le répète encore : ce n'est pas le but !  
Quand vous partirez, prenez un des deux tabourets magiques, ça pourrait vous aider. Et pensez à chercher vers le Sud...

— Je comprends rien !

— La dernière fois qu'une de mes semblables a aidé un gars de chez vous, elle s'est faite bannir ! Donc, bon salut ! Rappelez vous ce que je viens de vous dire.❞

Et juste comme ça, la scène s'acheva. Niall était perdu dans un monde entre le sommeil et la réalité. Il ne savait distinguer l'un de l'autre. Il lui avait semblé entendre le bouc et pourtant il ne se réveilla point. Il crut apercevoir une terre inconnue mais cela se devait d'être un songe ! Il ne sût combien de temps exactement il passa dans cet état intermédiaire. Simplement, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ferme-ta-gueule sur son torse, la langue grande ouverte et prête à le doter d'une douche. Niall le reposa délicatement sur le sol. Le sommeil l'avait troublé. En temps normal, il ne dormait qu'une paire d'heures par nuit. Quant aux songes, ceux-ci ne venaient le déranger. Surtout pas avec des femmes qui s'adressaient directement à lui !

Il fut interrompu net. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en trombe, effrayant Ferme-ta-gueule. Lancelot entra. Tout de blanc vêtu, le front cerné d'un très fin bandeau aux fils d'or, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme de la veille. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce, celle de l'ambition. Niall comprit que l'homme en noir était revenu.

❝Mon gentil Niall, je sais que tu rêves d'une légende à ton nom. Eh bien tu l'auras ! Dans une lune, quand les jours seront plus propices, tu partiras. Tu seras connu comme le chevalier qui a retrouvé Arthur Pendragon !❞


	4. 𝒐3 ❝𝒍𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒖 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒊𝒍❞

it's nothing like the fairy tales  
You grow up dreaming of  
❝❞

Elyios Dunaíd parcourait les champs qui bordaient sa demeure. Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu sous les doux baisers du soleil de Macédoine, jouant avec les grands blés dans lesquels elle aimait se cacher. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, elle s'était demandée pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi. Elle se justifiait par la ressemblance de sa fille avec la divinité du soleil, Hélios. Elyios était rousse et sa chevelure capturait les rayons du soleil, cela suffisait amplement à expliquer la nature de son prénom. Bien des années plus tard, elle avait découvert que cela signifiait « celui qui aime » dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. L'adolescente s'était empressée de questionner sa mère : s'agissait-il de son tendre père ? Ou d'un ancien amant ?   
Elle avait toujours refusé de répondre. Dans un sens, la rousse comprenait. Protéger ses secrets à une jeune fille faisait sens. D'autant plus que cette époque avait semblé douloureuse pour ses deux parents. Mais de les voir heureux à présent était une joie magnifique.

Cependant, le calme plat et trop parfait des champs de blés dorés de la Macédoine venaient à l'ennuyer. Ses seuls compagnons étaient comme à son instar, des enfants d'anciens membres de l'aristocratie romaine venu s'exiler loin des complots de Rome. Mais ses amitiés avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit d'Elyios. La curiosité des jeunes enfants est bien trop innocente pour comprendre les réalités de ce monde cruel. Au détour de jeux, des questions surgissaient. Pourquoi as-tu des cheveux différents que tes parents ? Ton nom n'est pas romain ! Et tes yeux, ils sont dorés et pas bleus ou marrons, comme tes parents ? De cela, la jeune enfant en avait souffert. Pourtant, jamais elle n'en avait confié mot à sa tendre mère. L'inquiéter n'aurait servi, sauf à aggraver son trouble. Et Elyios ne désirait rien de cela. À seize ans, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, désirée et désirable. Toutes ses compagnes se voyaient maintenant fiancées aux jeunes hommes de leurs rêves. Dunaíd en avait espéré, des jours parfaits où son père la présenterait à un beau soldat ou un riche fermier. Ses amies ne paraissaient qu'attendre la magnificence physique et non la gentillesse et la tendresse. Elyios, elle, ne recherchait qu'un sentiment de confort et de douceur. Elle savait, au plus profond de son instinct, que l'amour dont parlaient les grands mythes n'était qu'une piètre invention destinée à secourir n'importe quel mortel d'un quotidien trop ennuyeux. Peut-être qu'en secret, elle espérait être à la hauteur du conte de Persée et Andromède. Dieux comme elle était jeune et se sentait encore incapable d'affronter seule les certaines épreuves de la vie qui s'étendait devant elle.

Elle priait occasionnellement les seules divinités qui se ralliaient à sa cause. Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse et patronne des adolescents et Perséphone, déesse du printemps, de la fertilité et de la fortune. La piété l'ennuyait mais les aventures des dieux l'amusaient parfois. Elyios avait appris les vers Hésiode et Homère par cœur. Sa mémoire la servait pour confronter diverses origines de divers mythes. Mais si la Jeunesse et le Printemps étaient ses alliées de prédilection, c'est parce qu'elle se pensait à leur image. Telle Hébé car l'aspect juvénile de son visage semblait déconcertant pour beaucoup et qu'elle voyait ses parents comme deux entités puissantes et régnant sur un petit royaume : leur villa. Perséphone car comme elle, l'adolescente adorait courir les chants, ramasser des fleurs et s'allonger dans les herbes folles. Du plus profond de son cœur, elle inventait un homme qui viendrait lui déclamer son amour et la ravirait loin des cacophonies des villes pour un véritable royaume, aussi beau que celui des Enfers. Lorsque la nuit ne lui octroyait le sommeil, Elyios avait réfléchi à la légende de Perséphone et d'Hadès. L'histoire était connue du point de vue de Déméter, la mère éplorée. Mais Hadès avait agit par amour et Perséphone avait choisi de manger les grains de grenade. Elle avait choisi de rester et d'aimer son mari. Vous ne comprenez mère, Perséphone a fait venir Hadès à elle. Il lui a offert son royaume en échange de son amour. Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle aurait mangé le fruit de force ?

Allongée dans les blés, Elyios s'émerveillait à détailler les nuages qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Elle était loin de tout, tout problème ou toute rêverie. Seul existait le ciel au dessus d'elle. La mesure du temps avait disparu. Elle savait que sur sa droite se situait sa villa et que sur sa gauche s'étalait un petit bois aux formes étranges. Elle savait qu'un lac dormait non loin. Mais tout ce qui importait en cet instant même était ce ciel bleu, rempli de nuages et le monde qui l'entourait. Une brise d'été tremblait, les fleurs chantaient par moments une chanson d'amour. Les oiseaux allaient et venaient dans une transe aérienne. Tout ce qui importait en cet instant n'était pas elle mais toute la nature qui l'embrassait avec passion. L'univers était un tout et elle en faisait partie, bénie par le Soleil. Elle tenait de lui ses cheveux et ses yeux d'or. Il venait lui offrir réconfort et la portait dans son cœur brûlant. Elyios adorait ces instants car ils lui faisaient croire à son importance dans un tout qui régnait autour d'elle. Si, à cette seconde précise, Hades avait surgi devant ses iris d'or liquide, elle l'aurait suivi. Elle serait descendue aux Enfers et aurait goûté à la grenade. N'en fusse-t-elle plus heureuse, cette question resterait un mystère.

Et ce fut en cet instant qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin. Hadès vient me chercher et je ne suis qu'une jeune fille prête à conquérir un royaume. Mais ce n'était personne. Une voix la guidait vers le petit bois qui bordait sa villa. Si elle quittait son champ, ses parents s'inquiéteraient. Mais cette voix était si lancinante, fascinante. Des sirènes ! Elles m'attirent avec leurs voix ! Or elle ne croyait réellement aux mythes, des simples fables fabriquées de toutes pièces pour soulager l'âme mortelle du trépas. Mais la voix semblait si triste, si mélancolique, si... familière.

❝Délivre moi ! Viens m'aider. Toi seule peut me sortir de ma torpeur. Tu as les yeux d'or, tu vois la Vérité !

— Qui êtes vous ? Je ne comprends absolument rien !

— Réveille moi, Elyios Dunaíd.❞

Le crépuscule était presque installé lorsqu'elle se trouva tirée de son sommeil. Elle pensa d'abord à un rêve, cette voix... simplement un rêve. Tout avait semblé si réel pourtant. Déconcertée, elle s'extirpa néanmoins de son champ maintenant pourpre aux derniers rayons de lumière et courut vers la villa. Ses parents devaient l'attendre. 

***

❝ Tu ne la marieras pas sans mon consentement ! C'est ma fille mais aussi la tienne, que tu le veuilles ou non !

— Elle n'est pas de mon sang.

— Elle n'est peut-être pas ta fille par les liens du sang mais par les liens du cœur. Je sais que tu l'aimes, tu l'as toujours aimée. Ne viens pas me dire que tu regrettes de l'avoir élevée. Tu te soucies d'elle plus que tout au monde. Tu vois en elle l'enfant que nous n'avons jamais eu ! Et elle te ressemble, tu le sais.

— Bien sûr que je l'aime, Aconia ! Mais tu ne connais la douleur que je ressens. C'est comme si, à chaque fois que je la regarde, une part d'elle me rappelle qu'elle n'est pas mon enfant, qu'elle ne le sera jamais réellement.

— Si tu tiens autant à elle, ne la marie pas ! Pas encore du moins. Elle n'a que seize ans... Elle est jeune. Laisse la profiter de la vie.

— Nous avions le même âge lorsqu'on nous a marié. Je t'ai aimée presque immédiatement. Tu étais belle, douce et drôle. Intelligente même. Et tu transformais chaque pièce. Avec toi à mes cotés, j'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

— Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime toujours. Mais treize ans, treize ans sans te voir. J'ai cru que tu étais mort, alors, dans un sens, j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrais jamais. Je n'ai pas dormi une seule nuit sans que mes rêves soient troublés par la vision de ton corps sans vie. Et quand j'ai rencontré Arturus, et bien... je me suis laissée emporter par un désir incontrôlable. Je me figurais ma mort, seule et veuve. Puis tu es revenu. ❞

***

Une lugubre atmosphère régnait dans la demeure. Elyios avait entendu des cris en rentrant et intriguée, s'était approchée de la pièce d'où ils venaient. Elle avait vu ses parents tous deux les larmes aux yeux, une force étrange dans leurs regards et plus encore, la mélancolie qui rongeait leurs cœurs. Toute discrète, elle avait entrouvert la porte pour signifier sa personne et immédiatement, tout avait cessé. Le repas s'était déroulé simplement dans un silence trop pesant. L'adolescente avait alors rapidement pris congé pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. De là, elle s'était plongée dans la contemplation des étoiles. Lorsque son père avait entrepris la construction d'une nouvelle villa, il lui avait demandé si elle avait des désirs particuliers. Elyios avait répondu « avec un trou dans le toit pour voir les étoiles. »   
Alors assise sur les branches d'un arbre, sur le toit, elle contemplait ce qui s'étendait sur tout l'horizon. Son sujet préféré d'étude était l'astronomie et la science de ce qui faisait la terre. Elle avait lu les traités des philosophes grecs grâce à sa mère. Elle avait appris à connaître chaque constellation et chaque étoile. Et si les Dieux se trouvaient être bien réels, alors peut-être découvrirait-elle leur domaine. Son esprit divagua encore vers l'Hadès de ses rêves. Ses parents, ses amis la penseraient folle ! Or, si son père voulait la marier, son mythe parfait tomberait en ruines. Autant se réfugier dans un rêve secret, jusqu'à qu'il ne le soit plus. Elle serait reine d'un royaume imaginaire et lui un roi juste.

Le calme était encore plus frappant la nuit. Pas un bruit, peut-être un animal ou un ivrogne parfois, cela était tout. Seule le bruit de la nature et les beaux champs de blés. Les étoiles étaient un spectacle divertissant, avec leurs ballets. Elles ressemblaient à des diamants sur des tapis de velours...   
Un doute s'immisça avec amusement dans son esprit. Père avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sa fille ! Cela était impossible ! Elyios Dunaíd était la fille de deux membres respectés de l'aristocratie romaine, Aconia Minor et Manius Macrinus Firmus, ancien général à la tête de la Bretagne ! Il fallait voir cependant combien cet endroit l'avait changé. Sa mère lui avait raconté combien il était plein de vie et joyeux. En rentrant de treize ans dans un pays à moitié barbare, son tempérament s'était tassé et la mélancolie avait surgi. Puis il était revenu et le couple s'était installé en Macédoine. Elyios était née, ils avaient reconstruit un villa. L'histoire s'arrêtait là. Si mon père n'est pas réellement le le mien, peut-être est-ce celui dont je tire mon nom... Celui qui aime ! Pourtant, père semble aimer et aimant.

❝ Je savais que tu étais là, Elyios.

L'intéressée sursauta. Elle se retrouva face à sa mère. Elle resplendissait dans sa maigre tunique de soie pourpre. Les rayons de la lune tombaient en cascade sur sa peau, comme si elle était faite d'opale. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient presque, jusqu'à sa poitrine tremblante. Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille et la regarda tendrement.

— Comment le savez-vous ? J'essaie d'être la plus discrète possible !

— Tu es juste au dessus de ma chambre, douce enfant. Et je te connais plus que quiconque. Tu es de ma chair et de mon sang. Et dieux que tu es belle...

— Mère... je vous ai entendue, tout à l'heure, avec Père. Vous voulez me marier ?

— Il pense que tu as l'âge. Regarde tes amies, elle le sont déjà. Mais je ne veux de ce traitement pour toi. Je ne pourrais t'aider à le choisir mais au moins te le faire rencontrer. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

— Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas de me marier. Même qu'il soit plus âgé que moi. Les garçons de mon âge vont à l'armée, ils ne se marient pas. Mais je redoute son caractère. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de cruel ou de vil.

— Ne te fais point de soucis, ma douce. Je sais ce qui te trouble.

— Aussi, vous n'allez sans doute me croire mais durant l'après-midi, j'ai entendu une voix. Je deviens folle ! Elle m'attirait dans le bois, elle disait que je devait la réveiller. Que je voyais la Vérité. Elle semblait familière, comme si je la connaissais et la portait dans mon cœur depuis toujours.

— Je n'ai pas de réponse, Elyios. Tu sais, malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie te réservera, tu seras toujours aimée. Par moi, ton père, peut-être ton mari aussi s'enquerra sincèrement de toi.❞

Elyios sembla sur le point de prononcer quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne voulait gâcher ce moment. Sa mère était la, elle détenait la vérité et seulement cela comptait.

Aconia remarqua que sa fille allait la questionner. Elle n'en fit rien. Si elle avait entendu pour le mariage, elle savait forcément pour son père, le vrai. C'était idiot, réellement. Elle aimait son mari avec la tendresse qu'il méritait. Malgré la mélancolie et les années de chagrin, elle l'aimait avec douceur. Un amour de jeunesse, en somme. Mais Arturus, lui restait profondément ancré dans son cœur. Elle ne l'avait connu que si peu de temps mais cela avait semblé comme des siècles, des millénaires d'amour véritable. De temps à autre elle entendait au loin que le roi de Bretagne avait tenté tel ou tel exploit. Et elle n'était qu'une femme de général en Macédoine, à se morfondre. Elyios était son seul souvenir de lui, le seul vestige d'un temps effacé. Et si elle savait, si cette voix étrange avait surgi, il était peut-être le moment de la laisser s'en aller. Aconia n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. L'incertitude avait toujours été son domaine. Et endormie sur ses genoux, elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux roux et d'or encadraient son visage comme une auréole.

Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle est véritablement un cadeau des Dieux. Un baiser que le Soleil m'a donné.


	5. 𝒐4 ❝𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒅𝒖 𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒍❞

I'll get back to all my hobbies  
Like raising taxes   
and tormenting the poor  
❝❞

Si le château du roi de Carmélide semblait imposant, il en était autant de son seigneur. Le roi Leodagan dégageait un charisme indéniable, encore plus une frayeur à chacun qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Ralia, Calogrenant et leurs comparses étaient arrives au château juste avant la tombée de la nuit. L'édifice était en pierres et s'étalaient au sommet d'une colline. Les alentours étaient déserts avec simplement une forêt qui bordait les flancs de ladite colline. Un vent continuel battait les étendards, donnant l'impression d'un roulement de tambours.

❝ Je vous prévient, avait commencé Calogrenant, Leodagan c'est pas un gentil. Alors tenez vous à carreau et évitez la moindre connerie. Il est capable de vous expédier aux geôles pour un rien.

— C'est bien, parce que je ne suis coupable de rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on reçoit aucune nouvelle de chez vous ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en guerre.

— Dame Ralia, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille d'un chef de clan qu'on doit vous traiter avec égard. Enfin normalement on doit le faire mais c'est la guerre. Chaque inconnu est un potentiel espion ou ennemi. Si ça se trouve il vous relâchera !

— Dieu que je plains votre femme ! Vous m'avez l'air bien coincé.

— J'apprécie le compliment, Dame Ralia. Mais ma femme s'est barrée et m'a quitté en disant que j'étais un gros connard et que chez Lancelot ils seraient sans doute plus aptes à diriger. Et ce n'est plus ma femme parce que cette idiote à fait annuler notre mariage par un prêtre chrétien. C'est stupide.

— Je suis navrée, Seigneur.

Ralia grimaça. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre autant de jurons dans la bouche d'un homme... ou d'un être humain à vrai dire. Elle qui avait grandi dans un foyer, choyée et bien éduquée, c'était un bien étrange contact avec le monde extérieur.

— Non, c'est rien. C'était une femme bizarre. Et ça fait du bien de me retrouver seul, j'ai enfin le lit pour moi, sans personne pour me piquer les fourrures.❞

Sylís ravala un petit gloussement. Finalement, ces gens de Bretagne semblaient aussi humains que ceux qu'elle avait connu. Après avoir posé un pied sur le sol, elle se rendit enfin compte de l'imposante forteresse. Des machines de guerre remplissaient les cours et il lui semblait distinguer la construction de tourelles de surveillance mobiles. À en juger par les soldats qui s'activaient, Leodagan n'avait pas lésiné sur l'éventualité d'une guerre à venir. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il devait être ravi !   
La petite troupe traversa un nombre de couloirs tous parés de portraits hideux ou d'armes. L'un de ces portraits représentait un homme tout sourire mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de terriblement effrayant. Ralia quitta sa contemplation avec soulagement.

La salle dans laquelle ils furent introduits resplendissait de pouvoir. À part les armes, des cartes et livres de stratégie s'affalaient sur une table rectangulaire très large, avec un bois très foncé. Le sol était jonché de dépêches et de rapports, sans doute de généraux ou d'espions. Au fond, enfin, siégeait le roi Leodagan. Le front ceint d'un unique bandeau de cuir, il était incontestablement le plus majestueux de tous. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme taillés au couteau. Sa barbe noire était foisonnante comme négligée depuis quelques semaines. À ses côtés siégeait une femme, tout aussi rayonnante que lui. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient lâchés sur sa poitrine. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique rouge et presque guerrière. Sa femme, pensa Ralia avec une petite honte à ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt.

❝ Seigneur Leodagan, commença Calogrenant, voici Ralia euh...

— Ralia Sylís Mēidenn, Seigneur. Je suis la fille de Macrath Glens, le Thane de Féroé. Il est mort il y a quelques semaines et j'ai embarqué pour annoncer sa mort au Roy Arthur. Or, lorsque nous avons débarqué, le sieur Calogrenant ici présent nous a capturé — mon escorte et moi — et nous a appris qu'Arthur avait disparu et qu'une guerre contre Lancelot avait été déclarée. Il nous a fait prisonniers et nous a emmené ici.

— Pas exactement prisonniers, plutôt hôtes de marque ! Corrigea le Calédonien.

Ralia lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Leodagan se redressa de son trône. Il fixa la jeune femme et sa troupe avec audace, ce qui la décontenança.

— Sire, tenta-t-elle de nouveau, puisque qu'Arthur n'est plus là, pourquoi ne pas nous autoriser à rentrer dans nos îles ? Mon peuple m'attend et je ne suis pas une menace !

— Je vais y réfléchir, mais venez d'abord manger avec nous.❞

Leodagan les amena dans une salle à manger où la table était garnie de mets fumants. L'estomac de Ralia gargouilla un peu trop fort, lui rappelant la faim qui sévissait. Le roi de Carmélide prit place, entouré par sa femme et une jeune fille d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était jolie, pensa Sylís. Une longue chevelure brune s'échevelait sur ses épaules. Ses yeux de couleur miel s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation mais ils étaient tintés d'une tristesse infinie, comme si elle vivait avec un fantôme.

❝ Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez la, vous ? questionna Leodagan.   
Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était votre père qui gouvernait et il avait l'air plutôt en forme la fois où je l'ai vu.

— Seigneur, mon père est mort il y a trois semaines. Il m'a fait jurer de me rendre auprès d'Arthur et lui dire que j'étais sa successeur. Je devais simplement aller le voir et rentrer !

— Oui, oui. Ça vous me l'avez dit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez réellement ici ?

— Je viens de vous le dire ! Écoutez, je n'ai appris la guerre que des paroles de Sieur Calogrenant. Laissez moi rentrer dans mon pays, mon peuple m'attends.

— Mon peuple, moi j'ai rien fait... J'ai une guerre à entretenir ! Je dois savoir si vous êtes une espionne !

— Père, s'il vous plaît, laissez la. Elle dit la vérité. Vous n'avez pas assez torturé de monde aujourd'hui ?❞

C'était la jeune femme qui avait parlé. Ainsi, elle était fille de Leodagan... Donc l'épouse d'Arthur ! La mémoire revenait à Ralia, enfin. Guenièvre, l'épousée et anciennement reine de Bretagne. Son père lui avait raconté que la reine n'était pas la plus futée des bonnes gens. Mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle dégageait. Guenièvre était haute, digne et triste. Le chagrin avait absorbé son être.

❝ Écoutez votre fille pour une fois, s'enquit la femme du roi de Carmélide. Je connais assez bien les femmes pour savoir qu'elles ne sont pas des menteuses. Exception faite à l'autre grosse truie de Mevanwi de Vannes mais elle est pas là. Je dois faire tout le boulot, franchement ! Vous l'avez déjà rencontré son père ! C'est un gars assez grand, avec une barbe grise et qui était toujours en train de rire pour rien !

— Ouais enfin des gars comme ça, il y en a tout le tour du monde. Non, je ne crois pas que vous allez rentrer chez vous, Ralia. J'ai une petite idée de ce que je peux faire de vous. Combien avez-vous d'hommes dans votre trou paumé ?

— Notre armée ? Nous ne sommes qu'une petite centaine. Notre peuple n'est pas nombreux mais nous sommes fiers. Pourquoi diable voulez-vous savoir ça ?

— Parce que vous renverrez vos hommes sur votre île et ils reviendront avec votre petite armée. Même une centaine d'hommes sera bien pour nous. Lancelot va essayer de rallier le plus de gens possibles et chaque chef de clan est un potentiel allié. Par contre vous, vous resterez là. Je commence à savoir ce que vous allez faire et à quoi vous allez servir. ❞

Le repas s'acheva dans le silence. Personne n'osa parler. Même lorsque le dessert arriva, personne n'osa critiquer la qualité de la tarte aux pêches... bleues ? Personne n'osa parler quand ils sortirent de table et personne n'osa parler lorsqu'un serviteur désigna à Ralia sa chambre, une petite pièce trop éclairée par la lune. Seule, elle s'allongea sur son lit, un mélange de bois, de paille et de fourrures. Elle se défit de ses vêtements de voyages pour enfiler une ample tunique.

Un sentiment s'éleva dans son âme. Elle avait croisé le regard de Guenièvre quand les noms de Lancelot et d'Arthur avaient été évoqués. Sa tristesse s'était muée en colère sourde. Peut-être avait-elle sincèrement aimé les deux hommes et savoir que l'un était probablement mort et le second un fou obsédé par l'idée de détruire tout ce que son plus proche ami avait construit. Un cri et des pleurs vinrent troubler le silence de la nuit. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue étouffante et le lit plus si confortable. À pas feutrés, elle s'extirpa de sa chambre pour essayer de rejoindre un balcon. Ralia mit un mal fou à se repérer dans les dédales sombres mais elle arriva enfin devant le ciel frais et humide. Une fine pluie soulevait les plus douces odeurs de la nature. La sensation de l'eau qui tombait sur ses boucles brunes lui rappela ses îles chéries. Combien elles lui manquaient ! La lune éclairait une partie du monde, avec une lueur argentée maternelle. Prudemment, Sylís s'assit sur une pierre couverte par la mousse. Même cette sensation d'herbe mouillée était plus qu'agréable. Un bruit dans la nuit et toujours les cris et les pleurs à l'intérieur du château. Des pas se rapprochèrent.

❝ Dame Ralia ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censée dormir ?

— Sieur Calogrenant ! Je vous retourne la question. Vous n'êtes pas censé retourner en Calédonie ?

— Leodagan a besoin de moi, demain... enfin ce matin, nous allons faire une réunion martiale. Essayer de comptabiliser tous nos alliés, ennemis et savoir où chercher les chevaliers poursuivis par Lancelot.

— Comment était-il, Lancelot ? Avant... Avant de devenir fou ?

— Il a toujours été un bon gars, un très bon chevalier. Droit, noble, sérieux. C'est pas pour rien qu'Arthur l'a pris en bras droit et premier ministre. Avec les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, on a toujours pensé qu'il prenait trop soin de lui. Vous savez, le genre à soigner sa coiffure, son allure. Tout juste s'il ne mettait pas du parfum. Mais il était aussi très distant et secret. Personne n'a jamais su son ascendance jusqu'à ce que ce con de Karadoc nous dise qu'il était le fils du roi Ban, l'un des plus grands souverains qu'aie connu un des petits royaumes qui constituent Logres. Bohort de Gaunes est son cousin mais Lancelot n'a jamais voulu l'ébruiter. Il a toujours été un gros solitaire. Il n'était pas fait pour la Table Ronde, je vous le dis. Y a un terme en latin, solivagant. Un aventurier solitaire. C'est ce qu'il est. Il y a seize ans, quand Arthur est devenu roi, il a demandé à ce que toute personne voulant se couvrir d'honneur et participer à la quête du Graal effectue un exploit. Lancelot a été le plus compétent. Il voulait la gloire, être célébré dans des chansons. Au final, il le sera. Mais en tant que celui qui a brûlé la Table qui a uni la Bretagne.   
Et je crois qu'il a été jaloux d'Arthur. Non pas en tant que roi mais en tant que personne. Il avait une famille, des sujets et un royaume. Il pensait être plus à même pour diriger. Lancelot se concentrait sur le fait que tous semblaient ses incapables. Arthur, lui, sur le fait que ces incapables pouvaient être changés en gens capables.   
J'étais en bons termes avec lui, Lancelot, en plus. On a partagé des aventures ensemble et je pense être l'un des seuls chevaliers qu'il avait réussi à tolérer. Mais toute cette tolérance s'est mutée en haine lorsque que Guenièvre l'a abandonné pour revenir avec Arthur. Mais tout cela je vous l'ai dit.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment lire les cœurs des gens. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a souffert toute sa vie. Seigneur Calogrenant, excusez ma question indiscrète mais... Avez-vous tenté de récupérer Excalibur ? Et surtout, pourquoi Diable une jupe à carreaux ?

— Non, je n'ai pas tenté de la retirer. Je l'ai fait croire, pour ne pas passer pour un bouseux. Mais non, par respect pour Arthur. Quant à ma tenue, c'est une histoire assez drôle, il faut dire.

Il la regarda au travers des rayons de la lune. Elle semblait jolie, avec ses yeux marrons clairs aux reflets miel. Ses cheveux bruns foncés paraissaient presque gris. Ses lèvres attrapaient l'argent de l'astre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur celles du Calédonien.

» Pour tout dire, j'étais à cheval sur une de ces fichues routes de Carmélide. Les pavés romains sont affreux. Tout ça pour dire, je me suis foutu en l'air sur la route, en tombant dans une flaque d'eau. Mon armure a rouillé et je devais urgemment aller à une réunion de la Table Ronde. J'ai dû y aller sans le bas de mon armure... Et les gars se sont tellement offusqués qu'ils m'ont obligés à mettre un bout d'étoffe à carreaux, le tout en tant que "tenue officielle" de Calédonie. 

— C'est effectivement assez drôle, répliqua Ralia.

Elle essaya de réprimander un fou mais elle ne put s'empêcher et son éclat empli toute la colline. Calogrenant se joignit à elle et ils étaient là comme deux idiots, à rire à propos d'une anecdote idiote. Un nouveau cri et des pleurs interrompirent leur joie.

» Qui est-ce ?

— Guenièvre. Quand Arthur a essayé de se suicider et que Lancelot l'a soigné contre toute attente, c'est Guenièvre qui l'a retrouvé. Elle a vu le corps inerte de son mari, dans une baignoire, et le sang qui couvrait le sol. Elle en fait des cauchemars si terribles qu'elle ne dort plus seule. Elle dort avec Séli, sa mère.

— J'ai senti quelque chose chez elle, une tristesse infinie. Elle aussi a dû souffrir. D'ailleurs Seigneur, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années mais je vous ai déjà rencontré. C'était au moment de l'arrivée d'Arthur au pouvoir. Mon père était venu pour lui rendre hommage. Je l'avais accompagné et je me souviens de vous. Vous aviez vos cheveux qui ressemblaient à de la paille ! J'ai sans doute dû vous blesser en faisant cette remarque. Et puis j'avais essayé de vous mettre une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Mon père est arrivé au dernier moment pour m'emmener me coucher.

— C'était vous ? Vous avez bien changé depuis ! Vous n'étiez pas bien grande.

— Ça ne s'est pas vraiment transformé, je suis toujours aussi petite.

— Mais si vous êtes venue à Kaamelott, vous avez déjà vu Leodagan, Arthur, Guenièvre, Séli et même Lancelot !

— Pas vraiment, se rembrunit Ralia. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout, surtout pas de Lancelot. Arthur, je l'ai aperçu de très loin. Je me souviens que Leodagan m'avait fait peur ! Mais Lancelot... Non. Je ne me souviens pas de lui.❞

La nuit défila lentement. Une pluie d'étoiles tomba, comme des pierres du ciel. Le roi de Calédonie lui expliqua que le phénomène était rare et que dans la tradition bretonne, cela annonçait que les dieux pleuraient.  
Tous deux restèrent sur le petit balcon à échanger, jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe. Étrangement, cette vie lui paraissait si prenante, si familière. Le but ultime d'Arthur avait été d'unir toutes les populations pour trouver le Graal. La gloire éternelle motivait mais le roy avait été un véritable héros en tentant d'unir chevaliers et populations. Mais la charge avait dû être considérable.

❝ Sieur Calogrenant, une dernière chose... que va-t-il m'arriver ? Leodagan m'exécutera ?

— Je ne pense pas, gente Ralia. Mais il a des plans pour vous. Personne sur l'île ne vous connaît, à part des marchands. Il veut gagner cette guerre, mais pas pour une fierté personnelle. Il s'est sincèrement attaché à Arthur et il croit en lui, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Quand toute cette idiotie sera résolue, il clame qu'il reviendra à ses passions comme augmenter les taxes et tourmenter les paysans. Je ne pense pas, personne ne sait comment tout cela va se résoudre, si même cela se résout un jour.

— Merci.

— Pourquoi, je ne vous ai rien donné ?

— Un peu de bonne compagnie, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas eu. Et aussi... Ne désespérez pas avec les femmes. Je suis sûre qu'il y en aura une qui ne se comportera pas comme une grosse conne avec vous.

— Oh vous savez, je n'aime pas prévoir. On verra bien ce que le destin nous réserve. Maintenant filez, il faut vous habiller. Dans trois heures, Leodagan décidera de votre sort.❞


	6. 𝒐5 ❝𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒖𝒊𝒕❞

We're off on a secret mission  
We got us a secret plan  
❝❞

❝ Nous sommes réunis ici pour décider du sort de Ralia Sylís Mēidenn, la fille de Macrath Glens, ancien Thane de Féroé. Elle est par ailleurs maintenant Thane de Féroé. Ladite Ralia a débarqué il y a trois jours à Craig Phadrig en compagnie de deux hommes. Ils ont été capturés par le seigneur Calogrenant et ont été emmenés ici. Il a ensuite été décidé que les deux compagnons seront renvoyés vers les îles Féroé pour revenir avec l'armée du clan. Le tout décidé avec l'accord de la Thane de l'île, évidemment. Quant à son sort pour être entrée sur nos terres sans notre aval, il a été décidé que Ralia Sylís Mēidenn, Thane de Féroé irait à Kaamelott comme espionne et essaierait de rallier le plus de gens à notre entreprise. Plus important encore, elle essaiera de collecter des informations sur Arthur. Aucune objection ?

— La dernière fois que vous avez envoyé un espion, il s'est fait prendre et Lancelot nous l'a renvoyé en petits morceaux. Il faut être prudent. Ralia n'est pas connue de lui et heureusement. Mais qui sait ? Les rumeurs vont bon train.

— On parle de qui déjà ? Je suis perdu ?

— Pour la quarante-deuxième fois, messire de Rinel, on juge une fille qui a débarqué sur nos terres et qui peut potentiellement nous aider.

— J'avais pas compris ça moi, mais c'est pas grave.

— Trêve de plaisanteries, il faut quelqu'un pour aller annoncer ça à Ralia. Histoire qu'elle sache ce qui lui attend.

— J'y vais.❞

***

Ralia avait attendu patiemment son "jugement", si l'on pouvait dire. Elle était revenue sur le petit balcon de la nuit précédente et essayait d'envoyer des petits cailloux le plus loin possible. Après avoir quitté la compagnie de Calogrenant quelques heures auparavant, elle avait tenté de s'endormir mais le sommeil n'était pas venu. Ou alors elle s'était endormi mais ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Il lui avait semblé entendre d'une distance lointaine la voix de sa mère mais elle avait misé le tout sur la fatigue. Le vent froid caressait tendrement ses bras nus. Elle avait entendu d'un marchand grec que dans son pays, dire qu'une femme avait une peau blanche et des yeux de vaches était gage de compliment. Ce pays est bien différent du nôtre ! L'immensité de la nature lui faisait réaliser à quel point la vie humaine était si minuscule. Les Dieux en décidaient souvent autrement et punissaient ceux qui se prenaient pour des immortels. Des pas, encore ! Il s'agissait sûrement de son jugement. Elle se leva brusquement en évitant de chuter en contrebas et tomba nez à nez avec son nouvel ami (encore lui !) le roi de Calédonie. Décidément, elle ne voyait que lui.

❝ C'est magique. Je pensais justement à vous qui veniez m'apporter ma terrible sentence, s'amusa-t-elle. Eh bien vous voilà, essoufflé et rouge comme votre tissu. J'imagine que deux heures de conseil martial avec sa vénéneuse altesse Leodagan devaient être absolument passionnantes.

— Laissez moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle ! s'exclama l'intéressé en haletant.

Il se redressa et fit face à Ralia, toujours amusée. L'envoyer là-bas serait une mission suicide. Elle avait à peine une vingtaine d'années et la vie semblait lui sourire. La pauvre ne méritait pas ce sort. Elle avait l'air d'avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac mais il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, en ces temps dangereux. Non, elle ne méritait pas ce sort.

— J'attends toujours, Messire.

— Désolé ! Vos hommes iront bien chercher les forces armées de votre territoire, comme convenu. Quant à vous, Leodagan veut que vous soyez son espionne officielle à la cour de Lancelot.

— C'est idiot de dire espionne officielle, c'est dire ouvertement que je travaille pour lui. Idiot ! Mais j'accepte, s'il ne faut que ça pour retourner chez moi. J'avais ce mauvais présage en arrivant ici et je n'avais pas tord. Je ne reverrai pas ma terre natale avant longtemps. Combien de personnes sont au courant ?

— Séli, Leodagan, un gros con qui s'appelle Hervé de Rinel. On l'a récupéré il y a quatre mois dans un champ, il essayait une canne à pêche. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas pigé la situation. Et moi.

— Si c'est un gros con comme vous le dites, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'ira pas crier sur les toits qu'il détient des informations ?

— Parce que c'est un gros con. Plus sérieusement Ralia, écoutez... Chez Lancelot, c'est un vrai nid de vipères. Déjà ici c'est quelque chose mais chez lui, c'es pire. Il n'y a que des traîtres et des tournes casaques. Loth d'Orcanie a tenté plusieurs coups d'état, Mevanwi de Vannes a fait disparaître l'annulation de son mariage avec Arthur et quant à Lancelot, vous savez. Je vous précipite dans la gueule du loup. Vous venez à peine d'arriver, cela semble injuste. Protégez vous et ne faites confiance à personne là-bas. Je connais assez cette bande de dégénérés pour vous dire qu'il faut vous en méfier.

— Merci, messire. Je comprends votre inquiétude. Je ne suis qu'une femme, jeune et fragile. Au contraire, vais-je vous répondre. Je ne suis une guerrière. Loin de moi de me vanter, j'abhorre la vue du sang et encore plus celle des cadavres. Mes talents à l'épée sont proches du néant. Pourtant, j'ai appris les poisons, les herbes et leurs pouvoirs. Je sais quelle fleur tue ou quelle feuille soigne. Je connais des poudres qui donnent des convulsions, d'autres qui font dormir, d'autres enfin qui vous font vider vos entrailles de sang. Ne vous méprenez point, je ne désire que retourner parmi les miens. Mais si tel est mon devoir pour régir mon peuple et avoir la paix, je le ferai.

— Du peu que je connaissais de votre père, j'ai cru entendre ses propres paroles. J'ai confiance en vous, Ralia. Je ne doute un seul instant mais ne dansez que seule. Leodagan veut aussi que vous tâchiez de trouver des informations sur Arthur. Où se trouve-t-il, qui le détient...

— Si Lancelot le cherche aussi, cela risque d'être compliqué. Mais je vous prends au mot. Je tâcherai d'effectuer ma mission avec honneur. Désirez-vous marcher quelques instants avec moi ?

— Faites attention, je vais commencer à croire que vous vous attachez à moi !❞

Ils descendirent jusque au bas niveau du château et se faufilèrent derrière les remparts pour aller dans le bois. Sur le balcon déjà, l'air était froid mais la température chuta de plusieurs degrés en arrivant dans la forêt. Ralia ne savait vraiment quoi penser de cette mission que lui confiait sa grandeur Leodagan. Elle venait d'arriver, tout s'était déroulé si vite. Presque trop vite. À peine l'avait-on conduite dans ce château qu'elle devait repartir vers un autre. Tout cela était insensé. Et si jamais quelqu'un tentait un coup d'état mais dans son île natale ? Tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis s'apparentait à un sommeil profond et sans rêves pour se réveiller une fois que tout problème et toute guerre auraient disparu. La forêt était sombre, humide et une odeur de sève flottait. Un tapis de bruyère blanche et violettes lézardait entre les branches des arbres. Les fougères se balançaient ostensiblement au rythme du vent. La jeune femme se baissa pour ramasser quelques herbes qui pouvaient servir et elle alla jusqu'à la fantaisie de se faire un bouquet de bruyère et de chardons. Le sentiment de culpabilité envers son peuple était si fort mais si lointain en son sein. Elle ne désirait qu'honorer la mémoire de son tendre père mais aussi demeurer libre et parcourir les vastes étendues de ce monde pour parfaire sa connaissance de la nature. Une naïve promesse en elle lui chuchota qu'elle pourrait le faire une fois s'être acquittée de cette mission. Une part beaucoup plus grave de son esprit lui murmura que le repos et le désir ne viendraient qu'après avoir gouverner, aussi belle et sage que feu le seigneur son père. Toutes ces angoisses la prirent à la poitrine. Son âme se resserrait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle les avait abandonné et malgré tout son amour pour eux, ces braves gens, elle venait de signer leurs arrêts de mort. Par sa faute des familles se trouveraient sans père, ni frère ou fils. Par sa faute, un homme ne connaîtrait pas son fils à naître et par sa faute, aucun père ne pourrait dire à son aîné combien il était fier de lui. La culpabilité venait de la ronger si terriblement et la douleur se fit si vive qu'elle en tomba au sol.

❝ Dame Ralia, vous allez bien ?

Le Calédonien essaya de la relever et la mettre sur pied, mais elle titubait trop pour tenir en place.

— Je... Ça va. J'ai simplement eu des pensées trop noires. J'ai peur de faire une erreur, vous savez. J'ai peur d'envoyer le peu d'hommes que j'ai au massacre et j'ai peur qu'après cela ils me rejettent. Je n'ai jamais pensée être prête à régner mais je ne savais pas à quel point je ne l'étais pas. Je viens à peine d'être au pouvoir que je quitte les miens, je ne sais quand je les reverrais ni même si je reviendrais.❞

Son compagnon la regarda avec douceur. Il ne répondit pas, simplement lui raconta tous ses échecs. Toutes les fois où il lui avait semblé échouer, toutes les fois où le roy Arthur les avait, eux chevaliers, traité d'incapables. Toutes les fois où il s'était senti comme un idiot fini. Il lui raconta même la fois où il s'était perdu comme un idiot dans la forêt avec Lancelot, comment ils ont attendu trois avant qu'Arthur ne les trouvent et comment ils avaient mis deux jours à revenir. Et ils marchaient dans la forêt simplement et honnêtement, sans réellement savoir où ils erraient. Et lui sourit gentiment, comme une petite enfant à qui l'on donne un cadeau.

❝ J'ai une question idiote, je n'ai pas voulu la poser hier au repas, sous peine de me faire hurler dessus mais pourquoi les pêches étaient bleues ? C'est étrange, comme couleur pour des pêches !

— Ah çà ! Il s'agit d'un procédé que l'ancien enchanteur, enfin non, druide de Kaamelott avait mis au point. Ça conserve et ça garde le goût. On a essayé de le recréer mais à chaque fois ça rate. Alors on a tapé dans son vieux stock. Il faut avoir de la nourriture en cas de siège. Moi-même, j'ai un potager qui tient sur une bonne partie de mes terres. Mes carottes sont délicieuses !

— Je n'en doute pas ! Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je suis navrée, normalement j'arrive à faire taire mes émotions.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer, demoiselle. Et parfois, c'est mieux de laisser vivre ses émotions plutôt que de les cacher. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Arthur. Il les a tant cachées que ça l'a mené à attenter à sa propre vie.

— Vous semblez bien sage, messire. Mais nous autres femmes, on nous apprend à sourire et à tout intérioriser. Si l'on fait une démonstration de nos émotions en public, nous sommes faibles, bonnes à rien. Et encore, j'estime faire partie des privilégiées. Quand je vois que dans mon île, certaines personnes de mon sexe n'osent aspirer à une carrière en raison des pressions liées leurs conditions, je veux changer cela.

— Je passerais pour un idiot si je disais que je comprenais. Je ne comprends et peut comprendre. Mais voyez vous, j'ai appris à ne plus me comporter comme un con. Tout ce que je voulais avant, c'était du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance. Même avec ma femme, j'étais un idiot fini. Je crois que c'est quand on a retrouvé Arthur dans sa baignoire que je me suis rendu compte à quel point la Mort était proche de nous. Alors autant se comporter avec décence et honneur plutôt qu'en traître et en lâche. Vous semblez futée, Dame Ralia. Mais apprenez à vous faire confiance et à vous accepter pleinement. Sans cela, c'est la mort assurée. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous considérer comme faible ou illégitime.

— Vos paroles sont touchantes, j'ai l'impression que vous me complimentez !

— Je le fais, douce Ralia.

Il lui baisa la main et Sylís s'empourpra. Elle n'était pas habituée aux marques d'affection !

— Faites attention messire chevalier, on pourrais croire que vous aspirez à devenir mon amant. J'ose imaginer les badinages.

— Votre amant ? il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui aurait fait défriser un mouton. Ah çà, jamais ! Ne vous offensez pas, je vous connais à peine. Vous êtes plus courageuse que la moitié de nos troupes. Je préférerais mille fois votre amitié ! Et puis je préfère les rousses, ça explique en partie pourquoi je supportais pas la femme. Elle était blonde.❞

Après ces bons éclats de rire, Ralia prit congé. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare mentalement et physiquement à chevaucher jusqu'à la forteresse de Kaamelott puis à affronter Lancelot. Son maigre bagage était composé de la sacoche contenant les poudres de feu dame sa mère et les livres de feu seigneur son père et d'un sac en toile où étaient disposés quelques tenues. Elle n'assista pas au repas du soir, de peur de faire tâche parmi toute cette cour qui se préparait à la guerre. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner son propre caractère. Un soir elle n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle, se plonger dans un récit d'aventure qui lui plaisait tant et s'endormir en contemplant le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre. Le lendemain matin, elle ne rêvait que d'envoyer valdinguer ses couvertures et de partir galoper dans les grands horizons légendaires en quête de succès. Plus elle vivait, moins elle ne se comprenait. C'était comme si sa propre personne désirait ardemment se scinder en deux pour accomplir toute envie. Elle devait rentrer chez elle mais l'aventure l'excitait. Elle devait régner mais passer ses journées sur un cheval ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle vivait avec le sang de ses parents, deux être dissemblables mais si complémentaires. Resha ne jurait que par le grand air, Macrath préférait travailler à l'ombre d'une tapisserie. Resha adorait les animaux de toute sorte, Macrath se contentait de les observer de loin. Resha aidait les gens en allant dans leurs maisons et en leurs prodiguant soins et conseils, Macrath les aidait en plaidant leurs causes à la Table Ronde. Pourtant, ils s'étaient aimés toute leur vie, même après la mort de leur premier fils. Et quand Ralia naquit, elle fut considérée comme un présent des dieux.

Il lui prit soudain l'envie de chanter. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais peut-être que cela l'aiderait à sincèrement comprendre son cœur.

Il y a une dame qui est persuadée   
Que tout ce qui brille est de l'or  
Et elle achète son accession au Paradis  
Quand elle arrive là-bas, elle sait  
Que si tous les marchands sont fermés   
Rien qu'avec un seul mot elle peut avoir ce pourquoi elle est venue  
Et elle achète accession au Paradis.

Il y a un signe sur le mur  
Mais elle veut être sûre,  
Parce que parfois les mots ont deux sens.  
Dans un arbre, prêt d'un ruisseau  
Un oiseau chanteur chante   
À quel point nos pensées inquiétantes.

Et cela me fait réfléchir, oui  
Cela me fait réfléchir.

Il y a un sentiment qui me prend  
Quand je regarde vers l'Ouest  
Et que mon esprit m'implore de partir  
Dans mes pensées, j'ai vu  
Des cercles de fumée autour d'arbres  
Et les voix de ceux qui continuent à admirer...

Elle ne sût exactement quand elle s'était plongée dans un lourd sommeil. Aucun rêve ne vint la troubler, ce qu'elle considéra comme une bénédiction. L'aube pointait quand elle se réveilla. Empressée de partir, sans doute avec une envie qui ne l'avait jamais prise auparavant, elle se changea rapidement. La robe qu'elle avait passée était brune, très large pour pouvoir monter. Le seul élément qui la décorait était un petit collier d'os en forme de croissant de lune. Elle le portait presque constamment, héritage de sa famille. L'air du matin emplissait ses poumons si vite qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle voulait partir à l'aventure, avoir un rôle à jouer. Et dire que deux jours auparavant elle ne désirait que rentrer ! Elle avait été aveugle. Combien l'idée de sillonner le pays et de tromper un chevalier maintenant roi l'enorgueillissait. On l'avait choisie elle ! Son peuple serait fier, cela elle le savait du plus profond de son cœur. Ralia Sylís Mēidenn, une jeune femme pleine d'audace, cela sonnait si bien à ses oreilles. Toute sa timidité et sa réserve s'en étaient allées. Elle était à présent la fille d'un peuple orgueilleux et fier, guidant vers l'honneur plutôt que la lâcheté.

On l'emmena aux écuries. Il n'y avait que Leodagan et Calogrenant. Ils paraissaient exténués, autant l'un que l'autre. Le second tenait une cage avec quelques pigeons.

❝ Dame Ralia, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour votre mission. Voici des pigeons voyageurs de Carmélide. Ils vous permettront de communiquer avec nous. Nous avons fait charger vous bagages et nous vous avons aussi donné de quoi vous restaurer. Faites attention, ne faites confiance à personne et laissez vous guider. Surtout ne cédez pas. Bon courage. Voici votre jument. Elle s'appelle Scàthach. Votre route vous oriente vers le Sud-Ouest.

— Ouais, bon courage. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui avez poussé la chansonnette toute la nuit ? J'ai pas réussi à dormir.❞

Ralia échangea un regard amusé avec Calogrenant et enfourcha sa jument. Elle avait une superbe robe brune, tachetée de part et d'autre de poils couleurs sable. Elle leur fit rapidement ses adieux et l'enfourcha avant de partir dans la direction donnée, des bois. 

***

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle chevauchait maintenant. Scàthach était une bonne jument qui aimait bien s'arrêter pour manger. Cette pensée intima par ailleurs à l'estomac de Ralia de regarder dans petit sac de toile censé contenir du ravitaillement. Elle l'ouvrit : des carottes, des pêches bleues, un saucisson au poivre et deux miches de pain. Il y avait aussi une gourde remplie d'eau. Lui et ses carottes...

❝ Attendez ! Attendez moi !

— Je pensais encore à vous. Ma parole, j'ai ce sentiment que vous m'appréciez beaucoup.

— Oui, malgré le fait que nous nous sommes connus il y a cinq jours, je vous apprécie. J'appréciais déjà bien votre père ! Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Le Calédonien lui lança alors le petit bouquet de bruyère et de chardon qu'elle avait confectionné la veille. Un tissu rouge à carreaux vert serrait le tout.

— Merci, messire. J'espère vous revoir vivant.

— J'espère aussi, Ralia. Je vous souhaite bon courage.❞

L'aventure commence enfin. L'Histoire débute. Et je serai son l'héroïne. D'aucun ne saurait conter cette légende sans moi. J'ai un chevalier à affronter.


End file.
